


The Fall of the World

by ArcanaHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Reference to Dreamtalia, World (Dreamtalia), deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: This is where he(they) make their final mark on the Land onto the world. Soon enough, surely, they(he) will return to take back what was originally THEIRS. He disagrees vehemently with them(him) and decides to put a halt to this.





	The Fall of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction for Hetalia, so if you have any critics please inform me the moment you see them! But also please criticize politely as you would a raging moron that doesn't understand sarcasm. (I speak the language of sarcasm.) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Hetalia does not belong to me!

They liked to chase through the beautiful land that was given to them. Alfred would often take the beauty of his land of North America in, engraving it to memory. It never got boring no matter how multiple times America did it. He loved it, even as a young colony, he would always look over his home, his land, and love it. He had treasured it, even when his people was ejected from their lands, their homes by the Europeans. Alfred felt his rather cheerful mood drop heavily when he thought of his "allies" taking away his people's lands. He balled his hands up and dipped his head down, in sadness and rage. 

Those European countries just  _had_ to look their greedy eyes into the _New World of North and South America_.  _God!_ If there was one at all, which Alfred would severely doubt but kept his lips tight and shut as there was some opposing forces that he would dislike to fight. America absolutely loathed fighting unless he had a good reason to fight one of the nations. But- never his family. Never Canada and Mexico. They were family. They had everything they had wanted but then they were forced to split apart because of United Kingdom of the Great Britain, Spain and France. Maybe more but America didn't want to think about that anymore and so he had turned around and walked inside his house, away from the rising sun. 

Contrary to popular beliefs of that his home was always messy and never cleaned, but Alfred liked to baffled his "friends" before betraying them. America saw that Tony the alien was gone that morning,  _probably went off to look more into the world's cultures or reporting back to his people about this world._ Either way, Alfred shook his head and decided to rinse his face with cold water from the floor's bathroom. His head was pounding with a nasty headache. The scar from the Civil War Battle that crossed from America's left shoulder to his lower hip and it burned and ripped his body apart when the Civil War started. Alfred absent mindlessly scratched at the old scar while he stared at the reflection of his face. 

America once was Native America, the one that everyone feared and respected all at once by the Old Nations. He also remembered albeit vaguely, he was once the freedom that embodied Man's instincts to hunt, to travel, to move with the herd. Women also hunted and devour like Man. Back then, things were so much simpler, Alfred mourned. Men and Women never thought one gender was superior to the other and all that mattered was survival. The weak was always with the strongest. After all, humans were very, very easy to break. America loved it. The simplicity of just _surviving._ Turning on the cold tap water of the sink, Alfred cupped the freezing water and brought it up to his face to wash it. For a moment, Alfred swore that he had seen his skin darken to the color of dirt and the weight of his old long black hair the color of the night before the skin and the hair revert back to normal. Alfred stared at the mirror, in awe and deep confusion of what had transpired. A little niggling voice decided to speak up inside of America's head.

_"You should get back at those that has wronged us."_

Alfred jerked his head away from the mirror as his reflection twist into something so much more. It was his ancient form before the white men came and took over his previous form into what it was now. The reflection's calm face peered back at America's. Thick, inky hair braided and hanging over in the front of the torso. Dark charcoal eyes watched as if the reflection of America was a portrait instead of the former shadow that was Native America, also known as, Turtle Island, also known as, Tallchief.

"What are you saying?"

_"These Europeans took away our dignity, our lands away. It is only right for us to return the terrible hand they have sleight onto us."_

"I can't do that. It's wrong!"

_"Yet, we once were the powerful leader that gave no mercy to any misdoings and this is one of them. Have we lost our pride since the European forced change upon us?"_

Alfred hesitated for a moment. Tallchief was right. England was always berating how he didn't raise Alfred to be that way or that way. China kept badgering him of the ridiculous debt. Russia was always trying to provoke America to the old America that was cruel and would not shied away from the idea of bloodshed. France took Canada away as well large chunk of America's land. Spain took Mexico away, changed her into something nearly unrecognizable before she broke free of the Spanish Conquestor. Alfred saw so many of his people dying and being destroyed into the white men that invaded North America and said, _"This is mine."_

"Why now? Haven't we done each other favors enough to last us a couple of centuries?"

_Tallchief looked at Alfred sternly. "I have heard our people crying out against this country. Against the world. I have no qualm of returning the sleight onto the rest of the world."_

_But what about Canada and Mexico? We can't do this without letting them knowing, Alfred cried out to his reflection. Tallchief simply placed a hand on the mirror and smiled wryly._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"We will be family again. I can tell you that."_

 


End file.
